


By My Side

by UnderTheMoonlightGlow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheMoonlightGlow/pseuds/UnderTheMoonlightGlow
Summary: Mieczyslaw "Just Call Me Stiles" Stilinski had only one goal entering Hogwarts:Graduate.But even that may be a far-fetched dream given Hogwarts' history of throwing unfortunate events at unsuspecting victims. However, you can always count on Stiles, Wizard Extraordinaire, to solve all problems.ORThe Hogwarts AU I've been wanting to write for oh so long.





	1. The Beginning

"I'm going to miss you."

John Stilinski held his son tightly in the middle of the almost empty platform.

"I will, too, dad. But if you don't let me go any time soon, there won't be anything to miss since I didn't make the train."

"Right. Remember, If you're only half the troublemaker you intend to be, I'd be happy." Stiles snorted. His dad should have known by now that he doesn't find trouble. Trouble finds him.

 

After boarding the train, he tried to look for an empty cabin. It was going to be a long ride to Hogwarts and he wanted all the sleep he could get. As he passed by one of the cabins, a girl with jet black curly hair came out and called for him.

"Stilinski, over here!"

Stiles sighed. He didn't know anyone from back home and he wasn't planning on making new friends any time soon. However, the girl sounded friendly enough and the prospect of being able to finally sit down won over. He headed over to the girl's cabin and took up one side. "Thanks a ton. I'm Stiles but it seems like you already know that. Have we met before?"

"No prob! I'm Allison Argent. Our fathers work together in the Ministry. I figured it would be easier if we stuck together. Hogwarts is a daunting place and children of Aurors tend to have the best adventures." Allison winked. 

Stiles leaned back and took a good look at her. There's no doubt she's beautiful. Almost princess-like with her dimples and radiant smile. But her eyes held mischievousness that Stiles could definitely work with. "I think you found yourself a partner-in-crime, Argent."

She smiled even more radiantly. "Glad to hear it, Stilinski. Now, let's talk spells."

 

They talked anything and everything magic from levitation charms to werewolves to their dads' adventures. It was a match made in heaven. However, all good things must come an end as the train slowed down. They finally arrived in Hogwarts. As they disembarked the train, Allison took Stiles' hand. "You ready, partner?" 

Stiles squeezed her hand. "Ready as I'll ever be, partner." 

They held each other's hands until they reached the Great Hall for sorting. One by one, the students were called to get sorted. Both Allison and Stiles planned on both being in Gryffindor, just like their fathers were. However, the Sorting Hat had other plans in mind for them. 

 

"Argent, Allison." 

Stiles squeezed her hand tighter and let her go. Once the Hat was on her head, it began to speak, "Aaaah, one of the brighter minds I've encountered. While bravery runs in your blood, your wit and creativity to solve problems are your defining traits. I know just where to put you... RAVENCLAW!" 

Allison looked for Stiles among the dwindling first years. Stiles gave her the proudest smile he could give. While it wasn't a great start for their duo, he was proud of her for getting sorted in his late mom's house. However, their little celebration came to an abrupt stop. It was his turn. 

"Stilinski, Mieczyslaw."

He took a deep breath and walked up to Professor McGonagall. After the professor placed the Hat on his head, it took several minutes before it spoke, "Hmm... Difficult. Very difficult. There is wit and cleverness to last three lifetimes. Loyal to a fault and brave in the darkest of times. However, I see great ambition. Oh, yes. Ambition and the propensity to always stand for your beliefs. You will do well in... SLYTHERIN!"

Well, he didn't see that coming. He was so convinced he was going to be a Gryffindor just like his dad that he didn't think about any of the other houses. However, with Stiles being Stiles, he just brushed it off. He reasoned that all the greatest (albeit, darkest) wizards came from Slytherin. He would just have to make the best of it. Now, all he could think about was the food on the table and how much he was going to enjoy eating it. It was going to be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! So for this chapter, I just wanted to world build first. I love love love the prospect of Allison and Stiles being the best of friends (I've always thought Stiles was just too good for Scott TBH). I promise I'll get to some Sterek action next chapter. Stay tuned for fluff, misunderstandings, and lil bit of angst! ;)
> 
> Background: I've been an avid reader of Teen Wolf fan fics (Sterek & Steter are my main beau) but finding fics that I want to read are getting harder and harder to find (WHY DOES EVERY STEREK FIC NEED *THAT* KATE ARGENT INCIDENT? UGH PLS HUUHUU). So, since I can't find the right fic, I must create it! Thus, this baby was born. Wish you would stay on this journey with me. Trust me, you don't need to worry about any Kate Argent business. I'm sooo over it. Enjoy!


	2. Peskipiksi Pesternomi

"What do you think of our new classmates?"

Allison spoke as she lay her head on Stiles lap. Before they were sorted in their respective houses, they promised each other that they would meet in the middle courtyard before their first class – Defense Against the Dark Arts. Stiles started to caress her hair. "Not much on my end. I was too busy eating all that delicious food."

Allison snorted ever so graciously. "I bet. You stuffed yourself to death! Where does it all even go?? Anyway, all the ladies were talking about the newest Ravenclaw hottie." She looked up at Stiles, waiting for confirmation. He puts one of his eyebrows up. "And here I thought you were ogling that Gryffindor boy. You're telling this to me, because?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Because it's important information. He seems like your type after all." Stiles puts both of his eyebrows up at that. "Wow. There's no doubt Ravenclaw is the house for you but you've only known me for a day, what constitutes as 'my type'?"

At that, she stands up and offers a hand to Stiles. "You'll see. Now, come on! I want to get good seats for the next class!"

 

As they entered the classroom, they were greeted to the sight of a swarm of girls surrounding the infamous "Ravenclaw hottie", as Allison calls him. Though Stiles wasn't able to get a good look of him, he noticed he wasn't even paying attention to any of them except for the book right in front of him.  _A ravenclaw through and through._ Stiles thought as he took one of the backseats with Allison in tow.

"Now, ladies, where's the love for me?" 

A man of great physical stature and blue eyes comes waltzing in the room. The swarm of girls all giggled back to their seats. "I'm your DADA professor, Peter Hale. You can just call me Peter." The professor winked at the nearest girl in front. Stiles swore all the ladies (even Allison) swooned in their seats. "Since it's our very first class for the year, I would like to make a deal with you. Whoever gets to solve the problem is exempted from the next exam. What do you guys think about that?" Everyone immediately agreed. Satisfied, professor Hale leaned back on his table. "Can anyone tell me what a pixie is?"

Allison raised her hand. "A pixie is a small, bright blue mischief-maker, and loves tricks and practical jokes. It is able to fly, and enjoys lifting people up by their ears and depositing them on the tops of trees and buildings, showing incredible strength for creatures of their size."

"Very good, Argent. Couldn't have said it better myself." professor Hale gave one of his signature smiles at Allison. All she could do was blush and smile back. 

"Now, this won't be my class without any practical lessons. Under this blanket, is a cage full of freshly caught Cornish pixies. You have all class to restrain them. Good luck." Everybody's eyes went wide as professor Hale removed the blanket and released dozens of pixies. As professor Hale took his seat, the class was in total chaos.

"What are we going to do now, partner?" Allison asked. They were back-to-back as they waved their wands with mini-spells that made the pixies back off. Stiles tried to browse through the books he has stored in his mental palace. He found a freezing charm that just might work. With a flick of the wrist, he chanted,

" _Immobulus!"_

And just like that, the pixies stayed unmoving in the air. The students were all awestruck at how easily Stiles performed the spell and how well it worked. So much for trying to not stand out.

Professor Hale observed the Slytherin as he rose from his seat. "Congratulations, Stilinski. While I do wonder how a first year already knows such an advanced spell, I expect nothing less than the best from the son of one of the greatest Aurors of our time. Class is dismissed once all the pixies have been round up. Get to it!"

While the students were rounding up the pixies and congratulating him, Stiles felt like he was being watched. As he looked around to see who it's coming from, he found the prettiest of eyes looking straight at him. Just as Stiles was about to smile and wave, he hurriedly took off, leaving the book he was reading behind. 

"Looks like Cinderella forgot her slipper." Allison nudged Stiles playfully as Stiles picked the book up and put it in his bag. He rolled his eyes at her. While Allison does joke around a lot, one thing was for sure, Allison wasn't kidding about the Ravenclaw hottie being his type. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More world building and the very first Sterek moment! While it is on the short side, the next chapter will focus on Derek's POV. Stay tuned!


End file.
